Where the Shadows Cannot Reach
by Shadowfox26
Summary: Prompted Exchange Story for July of 2019. Please check out user Unattainable Dreams! Thanks for reading! Part I of ? Summary: Loose retailing of Final Fantasy I. (Feedback is welcomed!) It's not complete, but I'm marking it as such because I have no idea when Part II is coming out, etc.


Hello and welcome to the Prompt Exchange 2019 for July! My name is Shadowfox26 and welcome to my story.

My prompt was: _"Cause I'll try to breathe when they try to suffocate me." _—_Aladdin (2019)._

If you like this piece which I may continue in the future via these prompt exchange challenges, I highly encourage you to message the user: Unattainable Dreams if you want to join. Pm them about it with your questions, I believe the information is on their page or go to their forum. It's a fun and creative way to get yourself writing. I had fun.

I do apologize for any mistakes, there was no beta. I'm dying like a true man out here. But I shall update as grammar/spelling is found. Until then, I hope you enjoy. Thank you, Unattainable Dream, and thank you to those who provide the prompt(s) in the exchange this month.

_I hope anyone reading this enjoys the story._

* * *

Where the Shadows Cannot Reach

_"The world lies shrouded in darkness._

_The winds die…_

_The seas rage..._

_The earth decays..._

_But the people believe in a prophecy, _

_patiently waiting for its fulfillment._

_'When darkness veils the world, _

_four Warriors of Light shall come.'_

_After a long journey four young warriors did at last appear..._

_...and in the hand, each was holding a crystal."_

_Anonymous_

* * *

I. Please Welcome the Black Mage Named V

Even through the binding of the wilting tree, sunlight breaks through the shadows of blossoming sycamore leaves and plentiful festooned of immature vines of weeping willows cast a continuous stream of divinities bless down upon him. Light was evidently the one living being on this planet that the shadows could not reach in V's mind. It perplexed them as this was different from what they've seen. The sun was in a fix position and it was their planet that moved around it, yet upon meeting Light, that was when V's view of that notion changed.

It was like Light was the bride and the sun's rays were like his crown and veil. Watching the tall male stretch, hair that mimicked flames danced against the breeze of the mid-morning interlude. Like a halo meeting the injunction of the crown on his head, a waterfall pouring down from a single source, the sun's rays shimmered a veil behind him that any bride would be jealous of.

Against pale skin, neither scarred or blemished rested well with his no sleeved black bodysuit, red armor carefully crafted by metal and melted dragon scales and bones suited him well as it glistened in the fluorescence of the day. Shimmering like flame, crackling over like salt thrown in the lite pits. Light was no less than a handsome man. Just the simple action of placing his bare palm upon the back of his neck, stretching his neck as the sun's radiance was cast upon him.

Dark thick lashes, almost long enough to touch his cheek, parted pale lips with a soft layer of pink glossed his bottom lip— tilting such a fragile face within a tender expression towards the heavens, it was if he kissed the rays of luminescence. It mimicked one who would kiss a benevolent lover in the moonlight. Trying to understand such soft-hearted action towards an essence that wasn't even there; it baffled V. Just viewing him, sitting on the thick roots of the willow, legs pressed against their chest, looking up; V felt like Light was almost untouchable. In all honesty, V wanted to sample such purity. Perhaps that was too much to ask. Still, Light was strong in battle, yet tender with among them and victims of circumstances.

V always thought that warriors were these hardened men suited for war, scars, never getting close to people and only caring about honor. But Light was completely different. He always carried his sword, Excalibur by his side, shield on his back and a side pouch kept items for emergencies, he was indeed a well-seasoned warrior. However, like V, Light was also the chosen one, the small crystal with a faded blue in the former of a necklace, almost crystalline to the eye made it clear that it was indeed was the Water Crystal. The true power of it and V's own Earth Crystal were stolen away. They were just identifying symbols of a prophecy told to children as a bedtime story.

Where were the shadows that covered the skies? It was blue as far as V could tell at this moment. Where was the calamity that rocked the seas? None in the far distance as V could tell. Despite no clues of the world's destruction, V wasn't going to let the world burn and crumble if they could help it. Better to die trying for creatures who have the right to live rather than not trying at all.

"V, have you rested well?" Light spoke, periwinkle colored eyes soothed after adjusting to the rays upon him. The Black Mage jumped a little, pulled out of their ever-shifting thoughts as the warrior who was no longer stretching was observing the smallest member of the team. Using their large, yellow pointed hat to hide their face, V used their voluminous deep sky-blue jacket with equally spacious green pants to cover themselves more. Only their amber eyes and curved yellow boots were visible. The Earth Crystal fashioned like a ring was there on their right hand. It weighed down their ring finger. Distracted by the weight, before V could speak, a voiced exhale with an air of melodramatics filled their ears,

"V was fine about twenty minutes ago. The antidote and potion did the trick, they were goggling down your backside—" Flushed, V leaped to their feet and huffed defensively towards the second red-clad man within the group,

"I was not Roderick!" One's face was completely different from their backside, and V would admit to starting at Light, just not out loud.

The Red Mage, Roderick, couldn't help but laugh, his crimson eyes twinkling in the shade of the sycamore tree. Within his gray gloves was his red wide-brimmed hat, placed back on his head. It had a white feather of the mysterious Caladrius, or so Roderick said, but the feather matched his hair, both were seemingly like silk. Dangling from his wrist was a long set of charms. In the middle of it was the red crystal. The Fire Crystal. Like the rest of the Crystals, the color was darkened. Unlike Light's fit and we'll defined physique, Roderick was slender and limber; lighter on his feet in battle no matter the spell or his trusted Sunblade. V has only seen Roderick battle with his blade for all their magic didn't seem to be working. Taking the Crystals did that, but they could relearn such kills in the town over. Still, V would admit that out of the four of them, they were the weakest.

"Oh?" The Red Mage challenged before Light's voice cut through their tit for tat,

"It's alright. I knew." V's cheeks burned as the Warrior continued, "I don't think your eyes were on my backside per se, but since you were staring so intensely, I figured you wanted to talk to me. I was waiting for you to call my name, but if not, you would come talk to me on your own time." Roderick sighed, kicking up a bit of dirt with the heel of his brown leather boots, being mindful not to get any on his dark blue pants and his thigh-length red long-sleeved shirt.

"Always ruining my fun, aren't you Light?"

"Not everyone shares your venereal humor, Roderick—"

"Yet we share a kip at night." Roderick suckles, almost bitterly as Light's brows furrowed together, shaking his head at Roderick,

"You know that the implication you're suggesting isn't true."

"I'll break that stoic attitude one day." The two shared soft smiles as their minor spat left as quickly as it entered,

"You're more than welcome to try." Light hummed ending the conversation there. It gave V enough time to compare themselves before the only female in the group spoke,

"Shall we continue on then, towards the Kingdom of Cornelia?" V felt their stomach hit the bottom of their hip bone as everyone turned to Wilhelmina, the White Mage. She was praying in the extra rays of light that trickled between the branches of the tree disconnected from the aurora that appeared when Light did.

Her auburn hair was long even after she pinned up the back in a ponytail for easier use. The green Crystal of Air fashioned in a lone earring, for a while the crystal tried to gleam in the light, yet it had no energy to do so. Her hood was down by her shoulders, as the large white robe with tribal marking at the bottom was in full view. When she stood, her yellow heel with an ankle scalloped strapped was visible. Wilhelmina's magical aura was intense, but she was friendly enough towards everyone. She was the one who was usually alone to pray to her gods that blessed her bloodline.

"If everyone is rested then I have no objections." Light announced before turning to Roderick, "How much farther until we reach Cornelia?"

"Considering that we are at the edge of the forest between that large ruined shrine of sorts and Cornelia, we should arrive a little past high noon. But I've been ready."

"I'm ready too," V admitted, ignoring the look Roderick was giving them as Wilhelmina said curtly,

"We shouldn't waste time then." She gathered her power staff and walked ahead.

"My, someone is bitter this fine day," Roderick muttered out loud as neither could see Light's expression, still the Warrior followed Wilhelmina without a word. "Well, it's not like her feelings are invalid, the quicker we get to Cornelia, the quicker we have magic on our side in battle." Roderick finished; however, V wasn't sure. V considered her to be a private person in this short time of knowing her, but they couldn't pinpoint where this hostility was coming from. V wondered if it was because she didn't want to be chosen by the Crystal. V jumped when a hand was placed upon their shoulder,

"R-Roderick?"

"I can tell that you're worried, but it's not our place to judge where Wilhelmina is coming from. If Wilhelmina wishes to express, her feelings then she will do so when she's ready. It's not our place to push her."

"No, I guess it's not." Roderick would leave the shadow of the tree they were under before following the others.

"Don't get to fair behind – goblins are more active than the wolves right now in the forest!"

"I won't!" V scurried along to catch up.

When the four were walking in sync, V realized that they weren't as excited to go to the Kingdom of Cornelia. Long before they were born, a massacre broke out between their race and Cornelia. However, V's memories faded since they were no longer a child, so in return, they heard the stories of Cornelia; of its people back then. Long before they were sent away from the area that now occupies Cornelia was once a land of a lush oasis, under false pretense came to their people with a treaty of peace. Before they knew it, the fire covered the flat planes as the cool air from the sea only fanned the flames. V's family along with a few injured families escaped went towards the dessert.

Only when the King realized there was nothing of value, they settled there and before long the Kingdom of Cornelia was thriving. The once strong race of the Black Mages was seemingly no more than a fantasy. The Kingdom of Cornelia buried their lost history and for a long time, the Black Mages struggled to survive. Even now as they finally stepped through the stone gate, V hid behind Roderick as one of the guards on duty stopped Light, learning in to get a good look at the necklace.

"Can I help you?" Light asked as the startled guard pulled back. Clearing his throat, he announced,

"The King is searching for the prophesied Warriors of Light."

"Well, your King is in luck! We are them!" Roderick hummed as V and Wilhelmina was taken back by his announcement.

"Fantastic! Come, you must see the King at once."

"W-what?! Just a moment!" Wilhelmina declared, but before the four of them knew it, they were on the second floor of the castle in front of the King and council, or perhaps adviser was a better word. The King before V was not the same man who was the one in history. They automatically felt guilty coming into this room and hating the King as much as they could possibly force themselves to do.

The King was somewhere in his late forties to his early fifties, his face was a little pudgy, but seemed to be a jolly man who smiled at the four of them expectantly. His brownish-blond hair rubbed against his bread and the edge of his long mustache. Red, white and gold were this man's color probably representing the Kingdom's founding colors. He was taller than V and Wilhelmina while sitting down, but standing, V couldn't tell. The King's adviser had the worst luck of picking out random colors and just wearing them outside of the room with no rhyme or reason. With a balding head and lanky body, he seemed overzealous in a bad way.

"Welcome travelers. I'm told you carry the Crystals. Is this true?" Light looked at the rest of the group; a proud smile on his lips before the rest of them shared equal glances before nodding. Turning back to the King, hands held high, the Crystals in their tree form appeared hovering in the air for a second before they shrunk back down and re-latched themselves to their respective holders as a necklace, earring, charm and a ring. V felt proud when the King spoke in awe, "It's just as Lukahn's prophecy foretold: 'When darkness veils the world, four Warriors of Light shall come'—" Before he could speak any farther, the advisor spoke up, his nasal voice made V frown,

"Your Majesty, we cannot be certain that these four are the Warriors foretold by the prophecy."

"Yet they stand before us with the Crystals. I cannot dismiss this as mere coincidence, yet to ease my Chancellor's doubts," The King secretly frowned at the advisor—Chancellor, and V saw Roderick actively glared at the blading man as the King continued, "Crystal bearers, there's a task I would ask of you. Will you rescue my daughter Sarah?"

"_Garland_," The Chancellor cut in, "Was once a knight in His Majesty's service, has abducted Princess Sarah. I ask for your aid in the name of His Majesty, the King of Cornelia. Garland has taken refuge in the Chaos Shrine, which lies to our north."

"Great, backtracking," Roderick muttered as Light cleared his throat, but Wilhelmina spoke first,

"Have you not attempted to rescue her yourselves?"

"W-we did attempt, but Garland is the finest swordsman in the Kingdom. We have none who can match him." The Chancellor admitted.

"Then, in exchange, we would like access to the continent of the north." Wilhelmina went onto say. The King in returned looked troubled,

"The bridge leading to the north was lost long ago making passage impossible." Roderick and Wilhelmina's eyes widen, glancing at one another before the King coughed sheepishly, "However, if you rescue Sarah, then I will have the bridge rebuilt a sign of my gratitude."

"We would be delighted to take on such a task." Light jumped in with a smile before bowing, "Please leave it to us."

"Very well. Now go Warriors of Light, and do not fail me!" V and the rest bowed before making a quick exit. Once outside, V looked around, paused and asked,

"Where's Roderick?" V jumped as Roderick walked up behind them and tapped V on the shoulder, who yelped out in surprise, twirling towards Roderick.

"What were you doing?" Light said, smiling a little at V, who was glaring at the tall male.

"Just gathered extra items from the castle." V felt their brows hit their hairline, their voice in a harsh whisper,

"You stole from the King!?" Roderick barked a laugh and countered with, "Maybe if I had my magic, but alas, I just asked for this stuff and got a big bag to carry it all in. Glad these items aren't too heavy." V, Wilhelmina, and Light looked at one another before sighing,

"Well, I'm grateful to you Roderick. I'll carry that from now on, let's get the three of you square away with magic." Light announced as Roderick happily handed over the bag.

"Now you're speaking my language!"

"Me first!" V shouted suddenly to as Wilhelmina smiled,

"Very well. Let's go."

* * *

II. Please Welcome Wilhelmina, the White Mage

Wilhelmina shifted her weight, as she watched V and Light through the window of the Black Magic shop, Roderick, was coming out when he spotted her and smiled,

"Everything alright?" He called out, closing the door so the others wouldn't hear her response,

"I was just thinking."

"Of?"

"V." Roderick rose a brow, seemingly surprised by the answer. Walking over, he stretched his arms before they collapsed by his side, "V is so relaxed around _him_, I'm baffled how much trust they have for such a stranger."

"Well, V is a soft-hearted person, he spared a spider even though it meant being poisoned. Also, V has a crush on Light, which is obvious to form."

"I think that's what annoyed me the most. We don't know him."

"V, technically speaking," Roderick counter firmly causing Wilhelmina to blink at his curt tone, "Doesn't know _any of us_. So, by default doesn't that constitute suspicion? Besides you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Maybe not when it comes to love, but at least _we_ know who we are." Wilhelmina countered as Roderick pursed his lips,

"I cannot blame him for losing his memory. I'm sure out of all of us, Light wishes to know who he once was and where he belonged. Do you have anything to suggest that he is a threat to us?"

"Perhaps in his past life he was a man to put women down, I could see it." She flipped back her hair, wrinkling her nose as she turned away, "Those types of men are insufferable, 'cause I'll try to breathe when they try to suffocate me."

"A man who cannot recognize a strong woman doesn't deserve her, or her time." Wilhelmina paused, looking at Roderick in shock as he gently took her hand within his, "However, not _once_ has Light done such things to you. Neither had V, nor I." He brought her hands to his lips, gently. They were a bit dry as he glossed over her knuckles with a tenderness she's never received from a man. "Tell me, what's _truly_ wrong my sweet hummingbird." Wilhelmina felt herself blush before looking down at their hands, she slowly intertwined them,

"_The gods. I can't hear them._"

"Gods?" Roderick paused, "I'm familiar with the White Mage being connected to a god, but—"

"We are connected to many, as we are connecting to healing. But the gods: Shiva, Ifrit, Bahamut, and Ramuh. I can't contact them. It's been a solid week since I have, when—"

"Light appeared. What did the gods say?"

"_Don't trust the fourth Warrior of Light."_

"And Light was the fourth to join the group. Still, that's oddly suspicious. Is Light truly the evil being the gods say he is?"

"I don't know, even now when I replay the message from the gods within my mind, it's not clear and I question it. Honestly, what I told you was what I could piece together. Even then, I still can't trust him."

"Are you truly envious of V?"

"Why not? Having crushes and falling for a charming man seems to be pretty legit for a youngling like V."

"Am I not up to pair hummingbird, I assure you that Light has _nothing_ on me."

"I'm talking about V!" She laughed good-natured at Roderick's sudden jealousy spike as he pouted at her. She leaned in close to rest her head on his shoulder. "For _me,_ however, I think _this_ arrangement is just fine." She could feel the heat rolling off Roderick's face as he went to hug her fully. In return, Wilhelmina felt herself blush, nuzzling her face in his shoulder, before she set her eyes on Light. She jumped holding back a scream. Roderick startled by her jerk reaction, turned to see Light swirled on his heel and went back into the shop as he said to V,

"Wilhelmina and Roderick still seem to be picking out magic, why don't we go to the inn and grab some food?" Roderick chuckled as he quickly ushered her over to the shop next door as Light blocked V's view.

"You got to admit, for an amnesia man he can certainly read the mood."

"_Whatever_." She murmured, pouting,

"Besides, he's sweet to V, and anyone who has a heart wouldn't even be mean to V."

"That's true. Even some monsters have trouble even attacking V, although the rest of us are fair game."

"It will be like that sometimes." Roderick laughed, "But, just in case, well keep an eye on him."

"Honestly, that's all we can do."

"What if it comes down to the fact that we have to fight him?"

"Then we should become better fighters. His skills with a sword are clearly unmatched, and if it's the three of us against him, once he's taken me out, it's over for the both of you." He went to go take her hand and give it a tight squeeze. "But I believe in him."

"Do you really?" Wilhelmina asked with wide eyes as Roderick gave her a sheepish grin,

"I believe that he wouldn't harm V, so that's enough for me to put my trust in him." In response, all Wilhelmina did was squeeze his hand in return.

They found themselves in the local inn an hour later, Light and V already at a table, eating small trays of food, they paid for with the money they collected over the past week or so. Light seemed to be with a great deal of money for he seemed that he was wise with it. V, Wilhelmina, and Roderick had money before that too, but compared to Light it was unmatched, but they still added it to the pile to be used.

"Guys!" V declared, standing up, waving as it caught a few customer's attention as Wilhelmina gave V a small wave back. "I hope you're hungry, your food will be done soon."

"Will it?" Roderick asked removing his hat after getting a glare from the lady from behind the counter.

"We honestly just got a table, it's quite busy within the Kingdom." Light admitted, spooning another mouth full of pudding into his mouth. He smiled a little from the taste. "It's pretty good. I don't remember the last time I ate a proper meal."

"So, speaking of, do we have food supplies?" Wilhelmina asked as the waitress brought put two trays in front of them.

"Yep! We actually grabbed food and stuff first, that should last us our trip to the, uh, shrine." V muttered that part low, not wanting it to get out.

"No one knows that Princess Sarah has been kidnapped," Light murmured, his expression serious, his eyes dilated. His brows were making way to unnecessary stress lines that disappeared when he continued, "Thus we were going straight over to Chaos's Shrine after we eat. If we need to rest, we should do so now."

"I proper rest should do us good, even if it's for a few hours." Roderick agreed, "I have no objections to a short nap, my body is feeling a bit overwhelmed with magic."

"I agree, it's a bit annoying to start back when you were basically a child starting out in magic, but it'll do for now," Wilhelmina added.

"I'll go get us a room," V said as Light shook his head,

"You should finish your meal; I'm done so it's no problem." V was taken back as Wilhelmina and Roderick cast glances at one another. Light went on to the inn portion of the meal hall.

"Looks like the lady from the inn had her eyes on Light for a minute there," Roderick muttered, surprised how quickly she bounced from one mood with dealing with customers in such a low energy attitude to flirtatious towards Light. He seemed to handle it well, "Seems uncomfortable." Roderick decided after watching them speak. He was a little surprised and Wilhelmina shook her head,

"Looks like V isn't as enthusiastic about their chat."

"And since V didn't react means that they don't hear us." Roderick chuckled as the White Mage sighed, rolling her eyes. Light came back with a key before they knew it.

"I'm glad I went over when I did; only one room left that had four beds. Apparently, it was a family room. We have it for the whole day since they can't rent out for an hour."

"Cheap?" Roderick asked,

"Surprisingly—" V's chair scratched the wooden floor pushing back the chair with some force. "V? What's the matter?" V pushed their plate back as they went to stand, taking the key from Light.

"I'm tired." Then V ran off. Light blinked as Wilhelmina followed and Roderick let out a whistle.

"Purple with jealousy is never a good look, love is never fair, no?" Light looked at him confused as Wilhelmina hit him in the chest.

"Hush."

"Speaking of love, I'm sorry I didn't ask for a private room for the both of you—" Wilhelmina blushed,

"Light, please. I'm fine with the four of us being together, there is no time for impurities."

"I beg to differ." And Roderick was promptly hit for that, but he laughed off the pain.

"As for V," Wilhelmina advised, looking at Light who stood straight up, filling out his height, "Best to leave them be. They'll come around and tell you if they really want too."

"Oh," Light rubbed the back of his head, "I wonder what I did."

"Nothing, V is just young and inexperienced. It happens. Don't think too much about it."

"Too late." Light smiled though, but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm going to go ahead. Oh, the room is on the top floor, last room on the left." With that, Light gathered his things and V's before heading up to the room.

"You're right, I don't think he could hurt V, ever." Roderick didn't say anything as with one hand took Wilhelmina while the other stuffed his face.

It was a blur of them eating together comfortably and her hitting the bed. But in her sleepy haze, she remembered when she first met Light. It was a week prior to reaching the Kingdom of Cornelia in the forest in the morning. He appeared out of the sky, the gleam of his sword blinding the Giant as Roderick snatched V out of the way. Light stuck the creature with his blade. Wilhelmina leaping out of the way before the severed head crushed her. After learning that he was amnesia and chose _Light_ of all names to be called, she didn't trust him. Yet while the god's words were absolute, Wilhelmina, for the first time in her life, her faith and resolution was shaken. Wilhelmina didn't know what to believe. And she hoped that she was strong enough to overcome.

As a White Mage, she had three duties. The first was to be the speaker for the God's. The second was to be a fantastic healer to all that are innocent. And thirdly, and probably the one that took matters first, was to be a Warrior of Light. Her parents told her it was impossible to do all three, just to give up the title of Warrior of Light and just settled into the role waiting for her to do since it was in her blood. However, Wilhelmina refused. She would find a way to do all three. She was strong enough to do so. It helped that she was no longer alone either.

* * *

III. Please Welcome the Red Mage, Roderick

The Chaos Shrine was as desolate as the forest was during the early stages of Roderick's life. He lived alone with nothing but the forest and magic to his name. He faintly remembers any parental guidance, either biological or adoptive. The weather was his source of abilities and his mind expanded on concepts that fleshed him out from a lone thief to a hearty Red Mage. Still, Roderick liked the finer things in life. He liked clothes, he liked learning, he liked women, he liked tasty food. No thief would allow their pride to humble down to such high-class hot air for the sake of being recognized.

Yet the irony of it all was that there was a chance the Warriors of Light wouldn't be recognized for saving the world. That even their memories of a crazy adventure would disappear completely. Yet Roderick still answered the call. Perhaps that was the last bit of a lingering will of a thief within him. Roderick understood and knew that he was the difficult one, compared to the others. He was in it for the temporary rewards and benefits until he met everyone. He found V to be the best little sibling Roderick could ask for, Light was a good friend who would put up with him and while he was not a believer of long-term romance, Wilhelmina changed that notion completely when he met her.

Yet, the emptiness and open space of both isolated them all now, rather than be just solely on his. The gothic-styled structure was mostly intact from the outside. Parts of the circular glass window that sprinkled with bright color dye attracted the eyes. Lone bushes, a few bunched together, surprisingly squished as the sun rays cast upon it was strange to Roderick. Glancing among the team: V was trembling, Wilhelmina was glaring, and Light looked uncomfortable, his eyes bright but void if lost in thought.

Without a word they entered and surprisingly found light cast into the Shrine. It did not brighten the distilled blues on the floors, it did not brighten the faded gold that was crumbling off the walls. It did not disturb the bats that hung in silence or reflect light off the pillars that were starting to turn into salt. Even after finding a few left-over chests, items that were useful for their quest down the line did not make them speak out of the normal.

"I think he's behind there." Light motioned with his head to the large doubt doors.

"I-I am not sure about this."

"None of us are V," Wilhelmina murmured, placing a tender hand on the Black Mage, "But to save the princess we might have to kill them."

"Is it against your faith?" Roderick asked, unable to stop his mouth. Wilhelmina winced at the direction question.

"Honestly? There's a law against killing."

"The Sacred Law?" Roderick asked, his temper flaring, feeling protective of his hummingbird in question. Wilhelmina saw and smiled,

"I renounced my previous life for the sake of the world, they have no reason to come after me."

"Still—"

"Light," V began, as everyone turned to him, "Do you have a problem killing people?" Light tilted his head and became silent for an irregular pause.

"If it's to protect you all, or the world, my blade shall not fail me. And I shall give it the will to cut through any binds." He paused, looking strangely troubled, "Perhaps this feeling is bound to my memories, but—"

"But what?" Wilhelmina asked, her gaze on him intense.

"But I feel like slaying down those who are more human-like are easier, but that could be because in the past I had no choice but to get used to the trials and burdens of actual war."

"Oh Light," V gasped, heading over to the Warrior, hugging him despite the obvious height.

"Convenient explanation." Wilhelmina murmured as she passed Roderick, looking around.

"Give him a break," Roderick purred back, grabbing her elbow and giving a look of disapproval. She had the decency to look apologetic.

"Shall we go and face _him_, before we all lose our nerve?" Light asked, suggesting they would retreat if they continued this delay.

"Alright, let's go," Roderick declared,

"I'm not going anywhere, don't _you_ forget that Light—" Wilhelmina huffed at the warrior as Light grinned sheepishly back,

"My apologies,"

"I'm scared but count me in," V announced. Then without looking back, they opened the door to face this infamous Garland.

This man was a tall fellow, wearing a set of gray armor with a horned helm that had had two extra yet smaller spikes on top with the other long ones. His cloak fashioned as a cape was violet, with a gold trim. Roderick wondered if they were truly ready for this.

"The King will have no choice but to exchange the kingdom for his daughter's life." Garland crackled to himself, his deep voice echoing off the walls. "Cornelia will be mine!" Light cleared his throat right after that, his hand on the hilt of his blade. Roderick followed, V and Wilhelmina gripped their staff tightly, all of them glaring down Garland. No one flinched when they met Garland's glowing red eyes, "Who's there?!"

"Us!" Wilhelmina growled out as Garland's red eyes dilated, focusing on them completely. He suddenly spoke with a tone of arrogance,

"Hmph, the King's lapdogs are it? Do you have _any_ idea _who_ you're messing with?"

"_A knight who has fallen from grace._" Light declared as Roderick crossed eyes with Wilhelmina, who was equally as shocked to hear Light's venomous tone leave his mouth before he drew his blade.

"_You really think you have what it takes to cross blades with ME?!_" The ex-knight scoffed, "Fine then— _I, Garland, shall knock you all down!_"

Roderick, Wilhelmina, and V leaped back on reflex when Light and Garland pounced towards one another. The screeching of metal from a big blade to one that was agile was like nails on a chalkboard. Sparks flew from the pressure as Roderick rushed into battle. His blade pulled out and by his side as he leaped, using Light's back as leverage to gain height. Twisting his body, he yelled out,

"Sleep!" Light backflipped out of the way missing the spell as Garland staggered, but brushed the spell off, still quick enough to raise his weapon to block Roderick's downward stab, before Garland spun kicked Roderick out of the way as he lost momentum to gravity.

"_Thunder_!" V shouted with all their might as Garland was thrown back by the sheer power. Light followed up with a rushed strike of his blade to keep him busy as V recharged for another spell. Wilhelmina ran over to Roderick who was picking himself up from being smashed into a pillar off to the side of the room. Bats being hit in the crossfire as a few bled upon hitting the floor.

"Cure." She whispered, her voice trembling as he leaned in and kissed her. It was sloppy and a bit too dry for comfort, but Roderick couldn't form the words 'thank you' after that kick. They broke it when they heard V shriek, turning their head quickly to witness Garland leap over Light with more finesse that Roderick possessed, trying to bring down his large sword onto V. The Black Mage was paralyzed by the prospects of their life about to end at this moment had a saving grace: Light was quicker than Garland. The Warrior bounding back with the use of his blade to gain a bit of fierce air behind him. This caused Light's body slammed into the Black Mage, holding onto V for dear life, both stumbling and skidding off to the side to avoid Garland's attack. "He's _inhuman_." Wilhelmina rasp, finally getting over her stunned state of the sight before her. Roderick wasn't sure if she was speaking about Light or Garland. Still, Roderick didn't reply, he rushed Garland, casting sleep more times than he remembered saying it. He clashed blades with Garland, some of them barely missing his own flesh but Roderick was able to loosen his helmet from the rest of the armor, in their back and forth of crossing blades.

"Roderick!" Wilhelmina shouted when he got punched in his gut, causing him to stumble. With a fierceness Wilhelmina cast,

"Protect!" To buff Roderick as he rose his blade, using the other hand to stabilize the end of the flattened blade to his palm to tank a downward slash from Garland.

"Fire!" Garland yelped, as V's spell was a direct hit. Still, Garland knocked Roderick back to turn around, his steps staggering, his sleep spell was finally kicking in as Light was upon the ex-knight. Light's blade was raised before a swift sound of a blade to flesh filled the air. V cried out when Garland's head slammed out in front of them from Light's sheer force alone. Lone patches of jagged silver hair clumps dusted the ground before Garland's body hit the ground with a crash. The rest of Garland's long silver hair poured from the armor which dented and crumbled. Magic could no longer sustain itself since the host was dead.

Wilhelmina rushed over to a dusty and battered Light and V, who used Cure on them both. While Wilhelmina did her best to calm V down from their fit of panic, Roderick went to Light who just stared at Garland's body. Light's hands were shaking, lips tight as his eyes constricted. His blade was dripping fresh salted blood to the cracked floor.

"Light?" Roderick muttered and the fourth Warrior of Light didn't respond. "_Light,_" Roderick repeated before a soft groan filled the air, startling everyone. Together they gathered and standing before them was none other than Princess Sarah. Dressed down in yellow silks, and hairpiece to cover her lush brown hair. Her brown eyes shimmered like boiling chocolates as she teared up and leaped into Light's arms. Tears collecting within her eyes as she repeated,

"_Thank you, thank you_." Until she calmed down. Light was gentle and rubbed her back with his free hand until she calmed down. Princess Sarah pulled back and when she did, she was smiling at the four of them, "You all came to rescue me, and still don't know how to thank you all enough. I am Sarah, the Princess of Cornelia." She glanced at Garland's body, face passive, "This is the first time I've ever seen anyone defeat Garland, it's saddening to know that this had to be the way to do it." She shook her head, "Please allow me to show my gratitude when we return to Cornelia. If you would please, escort me back to my kingdom."

"The pleasure is ours." Roderick offered, V was just in awe, unsure what to think of her interactions with Light. Wilhelmina welcomed her as the three went on ahead, forgetting about Light until Princess Sarah glanced behind her,

"Mr. Warrior of Light! Please hurry, I do not wish to leave you behind." That seemed to jolt him out of staring at Garland's dead body if he was annoyed and cautious around the body if it was going to bounce back up again and attack.

"Light?" V called. Light hurried his pace to catch up with them,

"Coming!" Roderick and Wilhelmina stole glances at one another, fears of their previous talk coming to mind. Pushing their anxious natured down in their biked filled throats, they ushered the rest back to Cornelia, the sun couldn't decide if it wanted to set or allow Twilight to take hold.

* * *

VI. Please Welcome Light, the Warrior

He placed a hand on the knob of the door, staggering inward as the door was pulled open. A faint light was coming to the small items and food shop as periwinkle and emerald green eyes stared into one another, the clashing smell of citrus from her and gentle oils mixed with lye from himself made a unique scent.

"Oh! It's you from earlier." She paused, "One companion less I see." She added on for a joke as Light let out a breathless laugh, she was probably referencing V.

"Forgive me," Light offered sheepishly, his tone low if to show signs of his embarrassment, "Are you closed?" The dark-skinned woman just huffed, after studying him for the moment. She ended up shaking her head,

"No, please come in." She moved out of his way, allowing the door to open wide enough to fit his frame. She was still wearing a blue wool knee-length tunic fastened at the waist, looking like a long dress that smoothed down the curves of her body to be more conservative for approach. Thick dark brown heeled boots for work and perhaps style purposes fashioned her feet. She had long black hair, darker than the night sky, as it was straight around her face, defining it, but at the end, it was a twisty wave as it held together with a sapphire blue gem clip.

Light glanced at her this evening after a long day he's had. From getting praised and finally bring acknowledged as the Warriors of Light by the King, Princess Sarah entrusted her lute with the group, which was currently in its own separate bag, Roderick offered to carry it. And they were given the rest of the bleak prophecy. The King held an impromptu party while the bridge was being built. By tomorrow morning they would be moving on with their adventure and yet—

"Is something the matter?" The woman asked, gently walking over and taking his hand with hers. "You're trembling." Light shook his head and gave the woman's hand a squeeze of comfort.

"I apologize, I was trying to remember what I had to get." He didn't let go of her petite hand that slipped into his palm so easily. Compared to the Princess who slipped her hand into his so easily, dragging him in the dance floor or V who was barely bold enough to ask for a dance, their own magic shocking him repeated; her hands had a bit of callousness from working, there was no essence of magic pulsing through her veins and her fingers were perhaps too long for her palm, but it was distinctive for her.

"What can I get for you then, sir?"

"Light."

"_Light_?"

"My name." He said looking away, before turning back with a small smile, "My name is Light, so you don't have to call me _sir_."

"Ah, well, then please call me Esméralda."

"_Esméralda_," He repeated, testing it on his tongue as Esméralda blinked at his tone, her cheeks a little flushed, "Did you go out and enjoyed the party?"

"Me? On no," She stepped away from Light then, her hand slipping out of his as Light suddenly missed her warmth. She scurried over to a shelf and started to rearrange consumables items like potions and elixirs. "Everyone was coming in and I had to tend to the shop."

"By yourself?"

"My mother came down occasionally, but she's ill, so I told her to go out and enjoy herself at the party. She went and brought me back a little treat of food, before going back to bed."

"I see, although I could have sworn that I saw you at the party."

"Perhaps, I had to make a delivery for flour to the castle. _Perhaps_ you saw me then?"

"I'm sure I saw you." He insisted as Esméralda sighed, turning to him annoyed,

"And what does it matter if that was the case?"

"Didn't you want to dance?" Light asked, tilting his head as he leaned against the counter,

"Every woman wants to dance at a party."

"I'm just asking about _you_. No one else." He stated, raising a brow as Esméralda suddenly looked lost for words,

"Well, _yes_ _Light_. Of course, I wanted to dance."

"Do you still wish to do so?"

"_Pardon_?" He laughed softly at her baffled expression; her brows furrowed as he did his best to stifle it.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"Here?"

"You have a radio."

"Which is possibly useless and broken since it's not connected to the main castle line anymore."

"You don't need music to dance." Esméralda huffed in annoyance and staggered over to him saying,

"_Well, I think you should_—" They both were surprised with how close she had gotten to him, her finger practically pressed against his chest plate, her boldness attractive to him. She wasn't too much smaller than him, yet she had heels so that probably brought them closer in height. He figured he stood around six feet two or three inches. She stood around five feet ten inches. Before she could step away, he gently took her hand stepping back out into the middle of the floor of the shop.

"I would be honored if you would have this dance with me."

"I-It has been much too long since I lasted danced."

"How long ago was that?" Esméralda paled a little as she said,

"A child, before my father died in the war."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Light paused trying to brighten the mood to fix his mistake of bringing up something painful, "However once you learn something, you never truly forget it. It just takes time for you to get it back."

"Not everyone is that lucky Light."

"Maybe not, but there's nothing wrong with hoping for such a thing, placing your trust within the light of the world knowing it'll be a better place." Esméralda blinked before letting out a laugh, it was fruity to his ears.

"Over how to dance?" Esméralda stepped closer as they took the standard waltz position.

"Over anything." Light announced as the light flickered above them before crackling and turning off. "Ah?"

"It's oil-powered, besides what happened to all that believe in faith type talk?"

"It's still there, I don't need light to dance with you. Besides weren't not going to break anything."

"We'll see. You break it, you buy it."

"And if _you_ break it?"

"_You're still paying for it_."

"_Unbelievable_." He muttered as Esméralda giggled. Their beginning waltz of labor turned into more of a sway as the night went on. Light was drowning in citrus scent while she rested against him, feeling how warm he was. They danced and talked the night away until dawn broke overhead.

For his trouble, he finally remembered to get the flour Roderick wanted, a few elixirs for Wilhelmina and a couple of pieces of sweet-flavored taffy for V.

"Here," Esméralda said, holding out her blue gemstone pin she fashioned as a headpiece. It was in the shape of a blooming rose. "I want you to have this."

"You sure? I told you about my situation." His forgotten memories, him being the Warrior of Light, the dangers of darkness. "I may not return."

"Even more so for you to keep it. This might sound selfish, but, when for whatever reason you lose all hope, I hope you look at that gem. I hope it gives you strength and a reason to fight because whenever it's all over, Light, you'll have somewhere to return to. If that's what you wish it to be." Light looked at her, eyes widen as she wasn't looking at him, her face flushed. He reached out, taking her hand. "Like you, I wish and shall place my trust in hope; in hope that you'll return one day." Light held the pin close to his heart, ablaze whipped up in his eyes,

"I'll return, for I have hope that I'll see you again. It's a selfish hope, but one that I'm willing to have against all odds."

"_I'll hold you to that._"

"_Good_." There was a twinkle in their eyes before they laughed it off, with a hug shared between them, Light parted with a lingering delay. Still, when he got back to the room, everyone was asleep. Place the items he brought on the table, glancing at the pin before slipping it into his small pouch for safekeeping. He didn't wish to lose it. Hitting the bed, he finally felt exhaustion, a good kind of exhaustion words couldn't express his feelings. It would be hours later when Wilhelmina was the one who woke him up. She seemed a little surprised by him sleeping in.

"Good morning, go and get up for the day. We have lots to do."

"Yes, of course. Sorry for sleeping in."

"No, it's okay. You look like you were having a good dream. Perhaps, did you remember something about your past?"

"Oh, no. I-It was a dream. It felt like a fantasy." Her expression softened, giggling,

"Ah, those are the best kinds of dreams. Maybe when you're ready, do you mind telling me about them?"

"My dreams?"

"Of course, I'll tell you mine too." Light blinked, rubbing his eyes.

"I thought you didn't really like me."

"Well, my feelings about you were one-sided. You haven't done anything to cost my hostility. I should at least get to know you before I judge you."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

"No. Thank you for allowing me too."

"Where are Roderick and V?"

"They went out to check on the bridge."

"Ah." Wilhelmina was walking away as Light blurted out,

"I was dreaming about last night."

"With the Princess? You two dancing?" She beamed, "My, you have high taste. Sweet taste, but still high. I think she's into you too."

"Oh, uh, _no_." Wilhelmina raised a brow, tilting her head, stopping from putting a homemade biscuit in her mouth. Light raised his hands in slight panic. "I like the Princess; I do but _not romantically_—"

"Then who?"

"Esméralda." The White Mage dropped her biscuit back onto her plate.

"Who's _Esméralda_?"

"The young woman down at the item and food shop." She was baffled as Light continued,

"We danced last night and talked. She knows about my memory loss and being a Warrior of Light, and—" He paused, swallowing some bile back down his throat, "She knows I might not come back." Wilhelmina scrubbed her face with the palm of her hands before calming down.

"Light. I'm happy for you. Truly. In fact, I would love to meet this woman. However, if the King finds out that you are not in love with his daughter like she is in love with you, I-I don't know what I would do but certainly, I wouldn't allow anyone to bring harm to you."

"He wouldn't do such a thing; Princess Sarah wouldn't allow that!"

"We don't know that! And I rather not take the risk. I'm happy that we're leaving because if the King doesn't come after you, they'll go after her. And in my life, I've seen good men go bad over losing the one thing they loved."

"You worry too much," Light gasped, frowning.

"I think that Garland was one of those men." Wilhelmina continued, "I-I can't prove it. But I feel it in my soul Light."

"Nothing is going to happen, Wilhelmina!" Light shouted back, jumping to his feet as there was only a table between them. He lowered his voice, looking startled by his own voice, "I have hope that it won't. If you never trust anything else, please believe me when I say that nothing will happen to me and nothing will happen with Esméralda. Neither of know the future but I refuse to think it'll be bleak." Wilhelmina's jaw set before she looked down,

"Alright, I will. But please, _be careful_."

"We won't see Princess Sarah for a while and if-_if_ my feelings change, _it won't matter will it_."

"Oh, it will matter _because they won't change_. Only because you are you, _Light_. You're in _love_, I know it. Because the way you talk about this woman, the way you light up and get defensive to protect her, those are all the things _Roderick has done to me_—"

"And what have I done exactly?" Light and Wilhelmina jumped as Roderick looked between the two of them who stared at the Red Mage. V popped in behind him seconds later, smiling. Wilhelmina and Light forced themselves to relax for their sake.

"Wake up late on my behalf," Wilhelmina said without skipping a beat as Roderick blinked, his toned confused,

"Have I?"

"You're awake Light!" V answered who ran over and hugged him.

"Yes, I was about to freshen up. Why don't you go fix me a plate? I'll only be a few moments in the bath."

"Okay, I'll make you a really good plate of food." Light scurried off to the bathroom, his conversation with Wilhelmina over, for now. Although now he blushed at the thought of himself being in love with Esméralda. He barely knew her; he barely knew Princess Sarah. But he could not deny his attraction to the shopkeeper. Besides, he promised her he would return to her without a second thought. So that was telling enough for him.

Still, after he freshened up and redressed, it didn't take long for them to reach the castle. Outside the King and Princess waited, guards surrounding them until the four warriors arrived, making way for them.

"I'm truly grateful that you four are the prophecy for told. You four are the Warriors of Light, and like yesterday, I've kept my part of the deal."

"Thank you." Roderick hummed, "We are grateful to you and to you Princess Sarah for the lute."

"I hope you find a use for it." She smiled before turning to Light,

"I hope you return to me." Light was speechless before he smiled, it felt sad on his face,

"I would like to believe all of us would return, Princess." He stated as it was Princess Sarah's turn to be surprised.

"Shall we go?" Wilhelmina cut in, smiling before the four Warriors of Light bowed before the King and Princess Sarah. "Thank you all for everything. We promise we won't let the darkness consume the world as we know it."

"Good." The King stated with a small smile, "Now go, and continue your journey. I heard a power source for the Crystal would be to the north. I wish you all the best of luck."

The four bowed once more before taking their leave. Light glanced at the shop where he caught emerald green eyes in the window with a gentle wave of a goodbye to boot. With a swollen heart, he smiled back with his head high. _Yes, he had a lot to return to_.

Soon the castle seemed to be a far-off memory as they crossed the bridge. It seemed strange to see how different the world changed, as the sun started to set the further away from Cornelia the more, they released that the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

Light took a breath and placed his fears aside. Light knew no matter where the four of them went as long as they held onto hope, the shadows could not reach them.

* * *

_"And so, their quest began._

_As the four Warriors of Light,_

_they felt overwhelmed by _

_the great task destiny had_

_placed before them._

_Despite what they previously thought,_

_They truly did not know the_

_true significance of the four_

_crystal that they held within their hands…_

_The Crystals that once,_

_long ago, held a light that_

_shone so brilliantly. _

_The time for their journey had come._

_The time to cast off the veil of_

_darkness and bring the world_

_once more into light…"_

_Anonymous_

* * *

_**To be continued…?**_


End file.
